Fear Itself: Book of the Skull Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Marko Djurdjevic | Production1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = Are you watching from your pit in Hell, father? Do you understand now? That it was always my destiny...never yours. The Red Skull's failure will be his daughter's triumph...and I will reshape this world. | Speaker = Red Skull (Sinthea Shmidt) | StoryTitle1 = Book of the Skull | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Sunny Gho | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor1_2 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Baron Zemo and Sin are traveling through the Egyptian desert, hoping to locate her father's hidden vault. They get past all the booby traps and defenses left behind. Inside the cave, they find a book, which Sin claims details her father's greatest failure. In a flashback to 1942, the Red Skull is attempting to perform a magical ritual involving Atlanteans. Once the ritual is complete, something falls from the sky, but not at the Skull's castle. The next day, the Invaders discover the Atlantean corpses. Enraged, Namor finds one of the Skull's henchmen and demand to know the reason for the sacrifices. The Skull and Baron von Strucker travel to Antarctica, followed by the Invaders, determined to have whatever fell to Earth to win World War II. The Invaders are then suddenly attacked by a demon. They defeat the demon with the Skull's unintentional help. The Invaders then leave, thinking that they foiled the Skull's plan. Meanwhile, the Skull tells Strucker that they have the unidentified object in a box bound for the Fuhrer. It is a lie. The object they were looking for is an ancient hammer, which no one could lift. Back in the present, the cave starts to collapse. Sin and Zemo are able to escape. However, Sin then turns on Zemo, destroying his teleportation device and stealing his hovercraft to escape. Zemo comments that Sin played the game well and just made a new enemy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** *** *** Igor (a Thule priest) *** Several unnamed Thule priests ** * An unidentified Antarctican monster Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Several Atlanteans * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** Red Skull's hidden desert base ** ** *** * * Items: * * and * Vehicles: * | Solicit = All the Red Skull's terrible secrets and plans are in the hands of his evil daughter, Sin, who's intent on outdoing her father... Now find out about the Skull's most-dangerous World War II mission, that he risked everything for...and how it's going to tear the Marvel Universe apart today. FEAR ITSELF starts here...in the darkest secrets of the past! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}